Night
by wirelia
Summary: They dream of things that cannot be. Thuke. Rated T for slight language.


My habit on this site, usually, is to stalk fandoms I like and observe the kind of, let's say, the general _feel_ of the stories. What pairings, the writing styles, what the plots usually contain, et cetera. And what I discovered is that PJaTO has a terrible, terrible lack of Thalia/Luke stories. There are quite a few (what, maybe six pages?), but not as much as Percy/Annabeth. (I sound so demanding. Lol.)

Also, I absolutely abhor the fact that there are actually Thalico shippers out there. They're practically _cousins_. Besides, I don't remember there being any major interaction between them that could imply _something_, if you know what I mean. At least ship Thalia/Leo or Nico/OC. :|

Anyway, I wrote this because, then, I was in the mood for some Thuke, and I was saddened by the meager amount it has. That is why I decided to add one story to the collection. I know it's barely decent (it makes no sense and it gets _really_ awful toward the end, so I'm really sorry about that :/), but I hope it's worth the try.

First part is set between TTC and BotL, and the second is post-TLO.

Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my writing.

* * *

><p><em>Help me to dream these dreams because I don't have a clue<br>If you'd be honest and say what you mean  
>You know I would promise, I'd do anything…<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Night**_

.

.

.

The days he spends on that godforsaken ship are hell.

So much is going on around him, yet he feels like nothing is happening. It is almost enough to make him go mad.

"Commander Luke," they would all call him, and in reply, he would give them all orders to attack here, and ambush there. Of course they would all obey, but after a group of people leaves to execute the orders they were given, another batch arrives and badgers him with incessant questions and complaints.

He just would not be left alone.

Night comes as a sanctuary for him, though. No one ever attempts to disturb him in his quarters (unless it's an emergency, of course).

On most nights, he stays up late, simply treasuring these few hours of silence. On others, he just thinks. He thinks about the past, the future, everything. He thinks until he falls asleep, and he doesn't even realize that he's sleeping until after he wakes.

It isn't until after he poisons the pine tree at Camp Half-Blood's border (_Thalia_) that he starts to dream.

He finds the dreams better than his previous dreamlessness. In his dreams, he could remember what used to be, and look back on what could have been. In his dreams, he could forget and remember.

On nights like this, when he is tired and just wants to get away from it all, he would dream of the days he still had a proper family. He would dream of Annabeth, his mother, and the days when everything was much, much simpler.

But the dreams that came to him the most were of short, black locks, electric blue eyes and bright smiles.

At night, he dreams of her.

* * *

><p>To Thalia, one day seemed to go on for years.<p>

She's always liked the night better than the day. But not because of the stars or any of that sappy shit normal girls usually like.

It was because she could finally sleep.

Apparently, being immortal didn't guarantee that you would never get tired. They would venture out to hunt and no matter how tired they became, they would still have to keep moving as the day goes on.

That might sound fascinating, but it's not as easy as it sounds.

That is only one of the reasons why she treasured her sleep, however. Another factor contributing to that is her dreams.

She loved her dreams because they were always happy.

(Well, most of the time. She does get nightmares sometimes.)

Sometimes she dreamed of Annabeth and Percy. Other times, she dreamed of her fellow hunters. And one some occasions, she dreamed of her times with Jason.

The dreams she treasured the most, though, were the ones of sandy blond hair, intelligent blue eyes, and sunny days.

She couldn't deny her subconscious. She was in love with a dead man. And she is eternally young, only able to lose her life in battle.

They were like parallel lines. No matter how far they go, or how close they become, in the end, they will never touch.

This sad truth both angered and frustrated her. She was angry with Luke for dying. She was frustrated with herself for not being there when he died.

It is all so complicated. And she hates it.

But as time passes, her dreams of him will forever remain her favorites.

* * *

><p><em>The nights are forever and maybe I'm wrong,<br>but it feels like I'm so lost without you.  
>So I step towards the heat, it's the way I can see,<br>and it makes me believe that it's you._

Giving It Away — Mae

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
